Le dernier Rebelle
by AimCy
Summary: Suite de Les Rebelles . Est-ce que Draco pourra sauver Hermione? Pourra-t-il la ramener à la raison? Les rebelles sont tombés, l'Ordre a baissé les bras... aura-t-il la force et le courage d'affronter l'horreur et le désespoir face au règne de Voldemort?
1. I

_**LE DERNIER REBELLE**_

Cette fiction est la suite de «**_Les rebelles_**», donc je vous suggère fortement de la lire... sinon il se pourrait que vous ne compreniez pas certains éléments de cette histoire!

À mes lecteurs; merci de me suivre, même les invisibles qui ne laisse pas de reviews! Je vous aime quand même!

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 1

Tout était silencieux. Tous se regardaient, la trahison se lisant sur leurs traits. Hermione Granger venait d'assassiner l'aurore Kingsley de sang froid et avait kidnappé Harry Potter.

Puis, tout n'était que cris, déchirement et sanglots. L'on venait de découvrir le corps de l'Élu gisant dans la grande cours. Draco essayait de se ressaisir, ça lui tordait les tripes. Comment? Pourquoi? Hermione… c'était impossible… comme ça l'avait été pour Ron.

Tous devaient se rendre à l'évidence que Harry Potter était bien mort. Et la personne responsable de celle-ci n'était autre que la dernière personne au monde à laquelle on aurait pensé. La tragédie ébranla les sorciers du monde entier.

L'Ordre baissait les bras, entrant à nouveau dans ce régime de terreur et d'abus. Les soldats quittèrent Poudlard sans demander leur reste. Le grand château fût déserté en quelques jours. On prit le temps de mettre en terre l'homme en qui la confiance de tous était. On prit le temps de faire le deuil d'une vie meilleure. On prit le temps de pleurer, puis on abandonna.

Draco était seul. Il se tenait debout au centre de l'appartement d'Hermione, cherchant un indice de ce qui aurait pu leur avoir passé sous le nez. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il ne pouvait retourner à la tour de garde, elle connaissait son emplacement, elle saurait où le trouver. Ça faisait près de trois semaines qu'il était seul, ici, au château. Quand même les professeurs se sauvent… il soupira, s'approcha du lit et s'y étendit.

Que faisait-il maintenant? Il était un homme mort, il était le chef des rebelles… ces rebelles qui étaient tombés un à un… ces rebelles cachant un traître. Sa tête valait 1000 galions d'or… il rit. Que valaient 1000 galions dans un monde dirigé par la peur?

Mais Draco ne pouvait faire autrement que de nier la situation. Hermione n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il retournait la situation dans tout les sens, n'y voyant rien d'autre qu'horreur et déception.

Les jours et les semaines s'écoulèrent. Personne n'avait franchis les portes de l'école depuis l'événement. Le blond, l'ombre de lui-même, déambulait dans les couloirs sans vraiment regarder où il allait. Il se laissait dépérir. À quoi bon continuer quand tout est déjà voué à l'échec? On a le droit de rêver à un monde meilleur, mais on ne peut supporter cette charge seul. Il avait osé se rebeller… mais n'avait été capable de mettre fin lui-même à tout ce calvaire.

Il regrettait. Tellement.

Il envoya son poing dans un mur de pierres, fendant ses jointures. Il les regarda et baissa sa main, n'y faisant plus attention. Il revoyait toutes les fois où il avait été en présence de ce monstre. Toutes les fois où il avait eu la chance de le tuer… sans qu'il n'ait jamais levé le petit doigt.

Il s'en voulait. Tout était de sa faute.

Un matin de printemps, un petit hibou gris vint se poser sur le matelas près de sa tête, un parchemin attaché à la patte. Draco l'observait sans réagir. Il ne voyait pas la situation dans sa réalité. Il failli en tomber du lit quand l'oiseau lui mordit la main. Il s'assit d'un mouvement, prenant le parchemin, le déroulant délicatement. Qui était-ce?

.

_«Scorpius. J'aurais dû écouter Harry et Hermione quand ils supposaient ton identité.Je me suis réveillé il y a maintenant cinq jours. C'est difficile de revenir à la vie après tout ce que j'ai manqué. Hermione ne peut pas restée impunie. Pouvons-nous nous rencontrer? J'attends ta réponse,_

_La belette.»_

_._

Est-ce qu'un mangemort aurait signé ça? Sûrement pas! Ses mains en tremblaient. Il n'était plus seul.

L'impact de se revirement de situation lui retourna l'estomac, laissant un filait de bile couvrir le sol près du lit. Il empoigna une plume et de l'encre dans le bureau d'Hermione et répondit à Weasley.

_._

_«Là où elle m'a cassé le nez, dans deux jours à midi._

_La fouine»_

_._

Il attacha le parchemin à la patte du hibou qui s'envola aussitôt. Les heures qui allaient suivre seraient les plus longues et les plus angoissantes qu'il ne lui ait été jamais de vivre. Il nettoya son dégât et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

L'eau chaude de la douche coulait sur lui, glissant sur ses cheveux, son visage, son corps. Une main appuyée sur le mur d'en face, il s'égara dans ses souvenirs. Il la voyait, nue, sous la douche avec lui, s'agrippant à sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il rejeta la tête vers l'arrière recevant le jet de l'eau en plein visage.

.oOoOoOoOoOoOo.

Elle avait soufflée tout le monde. Même les mangemorts les plus endurcis n'avait été que sans mots face à l'acte qu'elle venait de poser. Hermione Granger qui venait de tuer Harry Potter devant l'élite de la noirceur. Voldemort avait levé un sourcil, la détaillant. Elle lui avait remit sa baguette et était sortie de la pièce dans le silence.

En un mois, la confiance du Lord avait quintuplée. Elle allait et venait comme bon lui semblait, sa baguette en poche, revenue à sa propriétaire. Elle exaltait de cette puissance soudaine, ne se gênant pas de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait. Le serpent descendait maintenant entre ses seins, frôlant sa hanche et remontant le long de son dos pour poser sa tête sur son épaule droite. On la craignait, personne ne la fixait dans les yeux, le sol trouvant un soudain attrait intéressant à offrir.

.oOoOoOoOoOoOo.

Draco attendait depuis près d'une heure près du point de rencontre prévu avec Weasley. Il jeta un regard à sa montre et y lit midi moins cinq. Il releva les yeux et le vit apparaître, de pied en cape, avançant vers lui. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête respectueux et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le château.

«Il n'y a vraiment plus personne…», prononça Weasley en prenant place dans ce qu'il restait de la Grande Salle laissé à l'abandon.

«Tu es le premier contact que j'aie avec l'extérieur depuis… tu sais quoi.»

Qu'est-ce qu'on dit dans une situation comme celle-là? D'un accord silencieux, ils restèrent là sans rien faire, ni rien dire. Ron rejoignit sa chambre, un ancien dortoir de Gryffondor qu'il s'était approprié avant de se faire enfermer à Azkaban, tandis que Draco remontait vers les appartements d'Hermione, sa nouvelle maison.

.oOoOoOoOoOoOo.

Au manoir, assis dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre, Narcissa Malfoy observait la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns déambuler au travers de la pièce. Hermione détaillait les objets s'y trouvant avec un air hautain, presque dégouté, quand elle frôla des doigts un gros cristal de roche présenté sur un coussin de velours noir. Une décharge lui avait traversé le corps, la secouant violement avant de s'effondrer au sol.

«Hermione!?», s'écria Narcissa en s'élançant sur elle.

La jeune femme releva la tête, un œil ayant reprit sa couleur brune. Elle essaya de se relever, mais perdit l'équilibre. Elle porta une main à sa tête, grimaçant sous une quelconque douleur.

«Aidez-moi!», souffla la nièce du Lord. «Quelqu'un… je… vous en pris… aidez-moi…».

Elle retomba sur ses genoux, immobile. La dame Malfoy s'approcha, lui relevant la tête pour constater que toute trace de brun avait à nouveau disparu, le gris régnant dans ses iris. Serait-ce possible qu'Hermione soit prisonnière de son propre corps sans le sortilège de l'_impero_? Choquée, Narcissa se releva, repoussée par Hermione qui avait retrouvée cet air si désagréable, et la regarda sortir de la pièce en aboyant des ordres aux elfes de maison qui se trouvaient à proximité.


	2. II

À la demande de certains, et certaines, qui m'ont demandés des chapitres plus longs; j'espère que ça vous conviendra! =D

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 2

.

C'était infernal. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'elle avait reçu cette satanée marque? L'hiver avait laissé place au printemps et elle… elle vivait recluse dans sa tête. Elle avait pourtant essayé de résister, sans succès, ce poison prenant le dessus sur elle. Hermione ne comprenait pas, personne ne la contrôlait, son corps agissait à sa guise, seul. Elle avait beau crier à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, qu'un soupire réussissait à franchir ses douces lèvres.

Impuissante, elle avait assisté au meurtre de Kingsley de ses propres mains. Et à celui de son meilleur ami. Atterrée et invisible, elle s'était laissé aller à une peine sans nom, continuant d'agir normalement sous le contrôle de cette double personnalité. Et dernièrement, elle s'était vu quémandé deux hommes dans sa chambre pour ses plaisirs personnels.

…

Elle avait été soulagée de n'avoir été la seule à assister à l'apparition d'Hermione, la vraie. Elle s'était précipitée à sa chambre et avait écrit à son fils, espérant qu'il soit toujours en vie. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle se levait contre le Lord, la première étant d'avoir déclaré la mort d'Harry Potter. Elle attacha la missive à un pigeon, un oiseau qui passerait aussi inaperçu qu'une mouche, et l'envoya trouver Draco.

…

Ron n'avait osé aborder le sujet délicat avec Malfoy, sa sœur lui avait tout raconté de leur histoire. Plus les jours avançaient, plus il se questionnait sur l'avenir. Il serait si facile de quitter le pays, allé rejoindre ses parents en Irlande, terres de ses ancêtres. Il allait en parler avec Malfoy, essayé de sauver cet homme qui s'était sacrifié pour la liberté. De jour en jours son état déclinait. Le blond ne mangeait presque plus, au prise avec une dépression majeur. Il faisait peur à voir. Ron avait à Ginny de revenir au château, qu'elle parle avec Scorpius, mais la réticence de la rousse à ce retour retarda la guérison du rebelle.

Ginny se pointa tout de même à Poudlard, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Quand elle se rendit compte de l'état des lieux dans lequel vivaient son frère et Draco, elle s'était empressée d'y mettre un peu d'ordre. Ron et Draco ne descendaient plus à la Grande Salle, vivant presque entièrement dans la tour des Gyffondor, la tour Nord abritant même les appartements d'Hermione. Ron et elle s'était enlacé pendant plusieurs minutes à son arrivé, se réconfortant, et elle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Elle y trouva tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour offrir un remontant à Draco et à Ron. Et pour elle aussi, tout compte fait!

De retour à la salle commune, elle se mit à cuisiner une soupe pleine de réconfort dans l'âtre de la cheminée. L'odeur des légumes qu'elle faisait revenir avant d'y ajouter le bouillon réveilla les sens du rebelle qui s'était isolé dans un coin de la pièce, face à une fenêtre. La belle rousse ajouta du revitalisant à son bouillon et laissa le tout mijoter alors qu'elle s'occupait de nettoyer une table pour qu'ils puissent tous manger convenablement.

Les bols remplis à rebord du repas encore fumant, les trois jeunes gens prirent place autour de la table, silencieusement, et brisèrent le silence avec les ustensiles frappant contre la porcelaine.

«Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas avec moi à Beaubâton?», demanda Ginny, repoussant son bol vide.

Ron regarda Draco lever les yeux vers sa sœur, vide.

«Draco… Hermione ne reviendra pas…», ajouta-t-elle.

Et Ron la regarda, elle qui osait dire tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas. Draco baissa les yeux, posant sa cuillère sur la table de bois.

«Je crois plutôt que le mieux serait de les tuer tout les deux…», souffla le blond.

C'est comme si un mur de brique s'était abattu sur Ron et Ginny. Ils le regardaient, yeux et bouche grand ouverts.

«C'est bien trop risqué d'entrer dans le manoir et d'affronter Voldemort et Hermione! Voyons Draco!»

«Sérieusement, Malfoy… c'est du suicide!», compléta Ron.

Le blond se leva et les regarda dans les yeux.

«Et alors? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre?»

…

Ça faisait presque sept jours qu'elle avait envoyé l'oiseau à la recherche de son fils et Narcissa commençait à douter. Au plus profond d'elle, la dame savait que son fils vivait. Elle l'aurait su, elle l'aurait sentit si ça avait été le contraire. Mais où était-il? Est-ce que son pigeon s'était fait intercepté? Impossible, Voldemort l'aurait rencontré bien assez tôt dans le cas contraire.

Depuis l'incident, elle s'était arrangé de se trouver en tout temps avec la jeune femme, s'étant attribué le devoir de la protéger.

…

Un pigeon en piteux état se posa sur les genoux de Draco, assit sur le balcon d'Hermione. Il détacha le parchemin, tout aussi abîmé, et reconnu la calligraphie de sa mère.

_«Mon fils, mon Draco._

_Je me trouve au manoir, auprès d'Hermione. Tu dois faire savoir à l'Ordre qu'elle est possédée. Elle n'a pas tué le survivant de son plein gré. J'ai assisté à sa réapparition, malgré que ce fût bref. Elle nous implorait de l'aider._

_J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes, je suis si fière de ce que tu as accomplis. Toi, mon unique enfant, tu as eu le courage d'agir à contre courant. _

_Je suis malheureusement dans l'impossibilité de quitter le manoir. Les femmes sont confinées ici avec interdiction formelle de sortir de l'enceinte du jardin. Je ne sais quand il me sera possible de communiquer avec toi par la suite, mais sache que je garde un œil sur elle. Nous devons la ramener, elle est probablement notre seul espoir._

_-x-»_

Draco était maintenant tout ouïe. Ce fût une gifle violente qui le ramena sur terre. Potter avait été abattu par Hermione. Un frisson lui parcourra l'échine. Il déglutit. Merde.

Hermione avait tué Harry Potter… c'était une blague…?! Et il relu; _tu dois faire savoir à l'Ordre que_… sa mère ignorait que l'Ordre s'était dissoute. Tout comme elle ignorait ce qui le liait à la lionne. _Elle est possédée… elle nous implorait de l'aider… _l'émotion l'envahi, tout n'était pas perdu. Il se remit sur ses pieds et quitta la chambre pour retrouver Ginny et Ron.

La rousse s'était mise à pleurer, les épaules secouées de tremblement, quand elle avait lu la lettre. Hermione, son amie… elle… Elle! Elle avait tué Harry, son amour, sa moitié… mais elle, sa sœur, n'était pas en cause. Ron était en état de choc. Tous croyaient que Voldemort avait mit fin aux jours de l'Élu… pas Hermione. Quand Ginny fût calmée, ils échangèrent sur l'état d'Hermione. Draco répondit à sa mère, signant le Rebelle au bas du parchemin, l'avisant être toujours en vie et qu'il attendait d'autres informations.

…

Narcissa, seule au premier rang, assistait à la déchéance de la protégée du Lord. Elle la voyait sourire devant le sadisme de la torture des sang-de-bourbes. Elle avait reçu la réponse de son fils, cette petite note lui redonnant la force.

…

La nouvelle apparence du Lord n'avait pas durée. Ses cheveux étaient tombés et la couleur de sa peau avait de nouveau tourné au gris. Hermione venait de prendre place près de son oncle alors que les elfes de maison servaient le repas du soir. Le Lord parlait des récents raids au travers de la communauté moldue quand elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

«Qu'y a-t-il, ma chère?», lui demanda Voldemort, tous les regards posés sur eux.

«Seulement que je trouve ironique votre dévotion pour les Sangs Purs alors que vous êtes un sang-mêlé!».


	3. III

**Myth444**; Québecoise? Comme moi! Vive le Québec et Marie-Mai mdr Bref, revenons à nos moutons; j'espère que tu as apprécié! De plus que je post le troisième chapitre de la suite! n_n

**EmyKangourou**; Wouah! Ça me fait chaud au cœur! Vraiment, tu as tout lu d'une traite?! Yeah! J'ai la confirmation que mes suspenses de fin de chapitre sont géniaux!

**Guest**; Mouais… je sais que c'est nul… j'y ai réfléchis longuement, mais j'aimerais m'aventurer plus profondément dans la psychologie d'Hermione. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite!

**MamanLily**; Oui, elle veillera sur Hermione, mais c'est difficile en ce moment, surtout qu'elle ne sait pas pour son fils!

**AngelteamJ-K**; t'inquiète!

* * *

.

Chapitre 3

.

Un doloris fulgurant frappa Hermione de plein fouet, la faisant s'écrouler au bas de sa chaise. Elle ne riait plus, la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres était décuplée grâce à sa colère. Il ordonna qu'on l'enferme aux cachots avant de quitter la salle à manger. Narcissa s'était levée de sa chaise à la suite de son mari et avait quitté la scène. Nott l'empoignait par le bras, la serrant sans ménagement, et la traîna jusqu'au sous-sol. La lionne, toujours incarcérée dans sa tête, se demanda s'il avait l'intention de la punir et si oui… comment? Son autre moi venait d'insulter sa majesté et il ne resterait pas impassible devant de tel agissement.

…

Ayant besoin de se changer les idées, maudissant l'interdiction de sortir du manoir, Narcissa se rendit à la bibliothèque au second étage. Assise dans un fauteuil de cuir brun, elle repensait à ses choix de vie, le regard dans le vague. Comme c'était amusant, à l'époque, de défier l'autorité en s'enrôlant comme mangemort. Ses amis, puis les femmes de ceux-ci… convainquant même certains parents, cousins et cousines de se joindre à la rébellion. On les avait attirés avec une cause, de sorte qu'ils sauveraient les sangs purs de l'extinction… comme il disait. Sauf que Narcissa était trop jeune à l'époque et n'avait pas comprit que les sangs purs ne pouvaient pas s'éteindre.

Elle avait surmonté le racisme quand elle avait réalisé l'ampleur du génocide. La peur l'empêchait d'agir. Si elle avait pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, à quitter les rangs de Seigneur noir, elle aurait été exécutée par traitrise. Elle supporta son mari dans ses quêtes sombres et elle tomba enceinte à la fin du mois de septembre 1979. Elle grimaça à ce souvenir où elle avait versé toutes les larmes que son corps pouvait le lui permettre. Lucius, lui, était fier; sa femme allait lui donner un héritier qu'il espérait fortement être un garçon. L'année suivante, au matin du 5 de juin, Narcissa Malfoy donnait naissance à un petit bout d'homme aux cheveux si blonds qu'elle avait cru qu'il n'en avait pas. Son fils était si petit qu'elle cru qu'il ne survirait pas. Elle le veilla jour et nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait franchis sa première année.

Narcissa était une femme aimante, mais quand le Lord tomba, les problèmes qui leurs tombèrent dessus par la suite la poussa à se couper émotionnellement de tout ce qui l'entourait, y comprit de la chair de sa chair. Se refusant à élever un enfant dans cette situation abominable d'arrestation, d'incarcération et d'emprisonnement, elle ingurgita une potion qui l'a rendit stérile, réduisant la lignée des Malfoy à un seul homme.

Ses pensées revinrent vers Hermione. Pauvre fille… qui ne méritait pas cette vie. Elle se remémora le moment où elle l'avait vu tomber, juste là près de l'étagère. Son souvenir était clair, elle l'a revoyait glisser ses doigts sur les ouvrages et atteindre le cristal de roche…

Narcissa fronça les sourcils et se leva. Étrange… le cristal était sale? Elle s'approcha et remarqua une tache noire à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Un tout petit point noir là où elle l'avait touché?

«Narcissa?»

Elle sursauta, une main contre la poitrine. Lucius était entré dans la pièce sans qu'elle ne l'entende.

«Pardon ma chère. Nous partons ce soir pour la Bulgarie, je ne sais pas quand nous seront de retour…»

«Vous partez maintenant?», demanda-t-elle, doux sourire aux lèvres pour son époux.

«Dans quelques minutes».

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir et il repartit d'où il était venu. Son attention se porta à nouveau sur le cristal. Non, elle n'avait pas hallucinée. Se pourrait-il que le cristal ait la propriété d'absorber le mal?

…

Draco était étendu à plat ventre en travers du lit d'Hermione, fixant un point invisible au sol. Un bruit attira son attention et il se redressa pour ouvrir la fenêtre à un pigeon blanc. Il détacha le parchemin et offrit quelques miettes de mie de pain séchée à l'oiseau. Le jeune homme tira la chaise de la cuisinette et s'y assit en brisant le sceau de cire noire.

_«Draco, mon fils._

_Je crois savoir ce qui a momentanément permis à Hermione de neutraliser son double ténébreux. Le Lord est en mission en Bulgarie, je ne sais pas quand il sera de retour. C'est peut-être l'instant idéal de la sortir de là._

_-x-»_

Le jeune homme soupira. Il ne savait franchement pas quoi penser de cette situation. Il faisait le deuil de cette fille douce et courageuse, de celle qui avait tant attiré son attention au temps de sa scolarité. Mais pouvait-on vraiment faire le deuil d'une personne à qui l'on vient d'offrir son cœur, d'une personne qui vous a laissé entrer dans sa vie en pardonnant vos erreurs passées.

Non, on ne pouvait définitivement pas. Il avait une chance de la ramener. Enfin, sa mère croyait détenir quelque chose. Mais s'il n'y arrivait pas? Et s'il était obligé de faire ce qu'il redoutait le plus? Obligé de la tuer. Agir sans penser qu'elle vivait toujours prisonnière de son corps, n'était pas difficile… mais il savait et ça le tuait. Draco regarda autour de lui, détaillant la pièce vide de sa propriétaire. Il irait, il la ramènerait, mais sans les Weasley. Les missions suicides, il connaissait, ils ne feraient qu'être dans son chemin. Néanmoins, il devait les mettre au courant, ne serait-ce que pour les préparer à la revoir. Il se leva et quitta l'appartement en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

…

Hermione était assise sur un vieux matelas pourris, dos à un mur de pierres froides suintantes. Elle avait entendue des échos lui laissant croire que le Lord avait quitté les lieux en compagnie de quelques hommes. Où? Elle le saurait bien assez tôt. Puis l'écho de personnes descendant l'escalier menant aux cachots résonna à ses oreilles. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit entrer sept hommes, sept mangemorts restés au manoir.

«Mon oncle veut me parler?», demanda-t-elle innocemment.

«Non, ma jolie… on vient profiter de son absence…»

L'adrénaline monta en flèche à cette phrase. Elle se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna le plus qu'elle pouvait de ses hommes en se précipitant sur le mur du fond. Elle entendit le son de la porte se refermer et le sort de verrouillage. Son corps tremblait, entrant en mode de survie. Le sang lui battait dans les tympans au même rythme que les pas des hommes s'avançant entre les piliers.


	4. IV

Ayaye! Je n'ai pas terminé celle-ci que je suis déjà en train de travailler sur ma prochaine Dramione! J'écris encore au rythme de mes doigts, je ne sais pas où ils me mènent… comme pour _Les Rebelles_!

Voici un chapitre difficile, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci à mes followers et Capichef!

* * *

.

Chapitre 4

.

Elle avait si peur qu'elle était en tandem parfait avec sa jumelle. Deux hommes apparurent à sa droite, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. D'un élan, elle envoya son poing à la figure du plus près et se mettant à courir. Elle essayait, même si elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Au moins, elle aurait conscience de ne pas s'être laissé faire. Un grand homme baraqué l'attrapa par la taille et la jeta au sol en la maintenant immobile avec tout le poids de son corps.

«Allez, calme-toi!»

Hermione se tortillait, tentait de libérer ses bras, elle voyait les six autres hommes approchés. Quand celui qui s'était mérité sa droite bien placé arriva à sa hauteur, il lui envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes. Elle criait, se débattait, mais c'était fini… elle ne pouvait plus lutter, ils étaient tous là, la surplombant. Elle sentit des mains vicieuses passées sous son chandail, tâtant sa poitrine au travers de son soutien-gorge, pendant que d'autres tiraient sur son pantalon. La jeune femme terrorisée avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, c'était insupportable, mais elle se débattrait jusqu'au bout. Le souvenir de Ron la violant refit surface péniblement. Son corps se tendit, elle avait eue si mal… et il avait été seul. Le son distinctif des boucles de ceinture que l'on défait cliqueta. Une main robuste empoigna ses sous-vêtements et les arracha sans ménagement de son corps frêle et grelotant. Les yeux lui piquaient, des larmes chaudes roulant sur ses joues.

Ses violeurs étaient nus ou presque et ne cessaient de la toucher, de la tripoter. Elle serra les jambes, croisant les bras sur ses seins en cherchant la dignité. Sept contre un… un hurlement de désespoir franchis ses lèvres, des mains séparèrent ses jambes, les tenant contre eux, où ses mollets sentait odieusement l'érection de ses monstres. Des doigts rugueux frottèrent son clitoris, grattant l'entrée de sa honte. Elle ferma les yeux, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, réalisant l'ampleur de la situation. Des bouts de chair gluante se frottèrent contre des joues et on lui pinça le nez, l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche où l'on enfoui précipitamment une verge à l'odeur affreuse qui tapa au fond de sa gorge. Le cœur lui leva, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Les doigts s'enfoncèrent dans son intimité, sans récolté d'elle ce qu'ils désiraient. Ils se retirèrent et on cracha entre ses jambes. Le son écœurant de la masturbation claquait dans l'air. Une grosse bouche cerclée d'une barbe raide lécha son mamelon. Elle le saisit dans sa cavité mouillée et le suça douloureusement. C'est avec un hoquet de surprise que l'un des hommes la défonça en la pénétrant sauvagement, le souffle rauque et guttural.

…

Narcissa posa la main sur le cristal, s'attendant à y ressentir une forme de magie puissante. Rien. Mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle était certaine que c'était la cause du malaise d'Hermione. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, histoire de voir si personne ne la voyait faire, et prit le cristal gros comme sa main et le glissa dans un petit sac. Elle avait l'intention de vérifier son hypothèse et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Au sortir de la bibliothèque, elle fût surprise de constater que les lieux semblaient trop calmes. Un regard à gauche, puis à droite, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas décidé. Elle ne croisa âmes qui vivent… il n'était pourtant que vingt heures! Rapidement, elle prit sa baguette de dessous son chevet et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Plus elle s'approchait de l'escalier menant au sous-sol, plus la tension montait. Elle avait ce drôle de sentiment, elle refusait d'y croire, mais savait exactement sur quoi elle tomberait. Elle releva sa robe de sorcière et descendit l'escalier de pierres en un coup de vent. Les sanglots et les grognements se répercutèrent jusqu'à elle, Narcissa déverrouilla la porte en barreaux de fer silencieusement et fit un pas à l'intérieur. Elle aperçu des pieds dépassés de derrière un pilier, elle s'avança et fût horrifiée de constater le tout. Elle se retint de crier et se précipita dans le grand salon à l'étage du dessus. Une main sur la poitrine, elle se ressaisit et, en bonne légiliment qu'elle était, tenta d'entrer dans la tête de son fils. Elle avait besoin d'aide et n'avait pas le temps d'envoyer une missive.

…

Il ne sût pas comment, mais sa mère avait réussi à franchir les murs érigés par son talent d'occlument. Il ressentit la panique, l'angoisse et l'horreur. Puis les images d'Hermione, les joues rouges, à demi-consciente sous une bande d'hommes crasseux et nus lui apparurent comme un coup de poing au ventre. Il voyait des mains enserrer son cou, des larmes coulant sur son visage et trop de mains aventureuses sur ce corps pâle.

«Hey ho? Malfoy? Ça va?!», s'exclama Ron qui le secouait par les épaules.

Le blond leva des yeux terrifiant sur le roux qui le fit reculer d'un pas. Draco se leva et couru chercher sa baguette en lançant à Ron d'aller chercher Ginny, qu'Hermione aurait besoin d'aide quand il reviendrait. Choqué, le garçon monta l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles et y entra pour réveiller sa sœur qui s'était couché tôt.

Au moment où il avait touché sa baguette, Draco avait transplané au manoir aux côtés de sa mère dans le grand salon. Cette femme plus petite que lui avait sursauté et s'était élancé à son cou, s'assurant qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Rapidement, il s'écarta d'elle et ils descendirent au sous-sol, baguette devant. Narcissa passa devant son fils, lui intimant de rester caché, et créa un effet de surprise en hurlant aux agresseurs de la laisser tranquille, qu'elle mettrait Voldemort au courant de tout. Ils s'étaient tous pétrifié, ne bougeant plus. Seul le souffle d'Hermione, saccadé de sanglots, s'élevait du groupe au sol. Narcissa envoya un sortilège d'entrave au premier qui s'était mit debout. Draco sortit de l'ombre et enchaîna à son tour les sorts, mettant les mangemorts hors d'état de nuire. La dame Malfoy ligota les hommes en les écartant de la jeune prisonnière et vit son fils accourir auprès d'elle. Faisant de même, elle détacha la cape qu'elle avait aux épaules de sa robe et la recouvrit. Hermione la remercia silencieusement en levant un regard vairon sur la femme. Sous la surprise, Narcissa, qui était à genoux, en tomba sur les fesses. Son fils regarda Hermione et comprit que la vraie Hermione était présente avec eux.

Le jeune passa ses bras sous le corps frêle de la lionne et la souleva. Narcissa ouvrit le chemin jusqu'au grand salon et empoigna le bras de son fils avant qu'ils ne les fassent transplaner jusqu'à sa planque.

«Draco… où sommes-nous?», demanda Narcissa, près du grand lit où son fils venait d'y déposer la jeune femme.

«Dans la tour Nord de Poudlard»

Il la laissa sans plus d'explications et se précipita au dehors pour aller chercher Ron et Ginny. Narcissa tira l'édredon et recouvrit Hermione délicatement. Ses yeux affichaient toujours les deux couleurs, mais elle ne parlait pas. Muette, elle éclata en sanglot et se roula en boule. La dame lui passa une main dans les cheveux et Ginny entra en trombe dans la pièce suivit de Draco. La rouquine chasse le rebelle en refermant la porte et se précipita sur son amie. Narcissa déballa l'histoire d'une traite, lui offrant son aide. Elle ne quittait pas Hermione des yeux, elle s'assurait qu'elle ne repartait pas dans sa prison de chair. Elle empoigna le sac contenant le cristal et le sortit de sa cachette.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites?», s'exclama Ginny.

«Ce qu'il faut pour la ramener à nous…»

Et la dame fourra le cristal de roche dans les mains d'Hermione qui ne l'avait pas vue venir. Elle se mit à hurler, essayant de se débarrasser de la pierre, mais manquait de force. Draco et Ron enfoncèrent la porte pour la voir agonisant par une force invisible. Ginny lui prit les bras et força pour les maintenir immobile. Draco monta sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur sa belle, ses mains enrobant les siennes, la pierre en leur creux. Ses yeux changeaient constamment de couleur, devenant gris, bruns… noirs. Son front perlait de sueur, le visage tiré par une douleur quelconque. Elle battait des pieds avant que Ron ne les maintienne en place. Elle se cambra et retomba mollement sur le matelas, desserrant les doigts. Le cristal s'était teinté de noir, luisant à la lueur des lampes. Il glissa à côté d'elle et Narcissa le ramassa pour le remettre à sa place.

«Hermione?», chuchota Draco, inquiet. «Hermione…»

Ginny tâta son pouls. Elle le trouva, il battait faiblement. Elle poussa Draco qui était toujours au-dessus d'elle et souleva ses paupières doucement. Ces iris étaient à nouveau bruns. Narcissa porta une main à sa bouche, stupéfaite, le regard brillant. Elle avait réussit.


	5. V

Un énorme merci à mes followers; Ejdrayel, Jenifael09, Lisa60860, Mamanlily, Senara38, Cece27, FaeryCyn, Kimy16 et Laguernette! Vous ne laissez pas de reviews mais je sais que vous êtes là!

FaeryCyn; Effectivement… je m'acharne sur elle, mais elle aura mérité son bonheur!

* * *

.

Chapitre 5

.

Draco était sortit de la pièce en coup de vent, perdu dans sa tête, revoyant ses images dégoutantes. Ses pas le menèrent au travers du château, marchant sans but précis. Il s'arrêta au pied d'une statue de centaure, endroit sans signification particulière et il s'y effondra.

Ses yeux fixaient le vide devant lui, ses genoux n'avaient su le supporter. La panique qui l'avait assailli quand les images, que sa mère lui avait transmises, avaient fait surface dans sa tête… il n'osait y repenser, mais, involontairement, elles se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à sa conscience. Il avait une envie, non; une rage de tout casser! Il y avait eu Nott, avec des conséquences plutôt désastreuses, et maintenant une bande de sadiques. Draco en avait mal au ventre, il bouillait. Essayant de se remettre sur pied, elle cribla le sol de ses poings quand il l'avait retrouvé péniblement. Il laissa aller les larmes de colère et d'impuissance, seul dans le couloir.

.o.o.o.

Toujours auprès d'Hermione, Narcissa, aidé par Ginny, lui firent avaler toutes sortes de potions afin d'éviter le pire. Dont une qui permettrait d'éviter, justement, qu'elle ait à revivre encore une fois la pénible épreuve d'une grossesse non désirée. La différence était que, maintenant, Ginny avait sous la main la possibilité de mettre un terme à ce calvaire, ce qui lui était impossible lors de leur fuite. La dame Malfoy s'était approchée du grand foyer et venait d'y mettre le feu. Une douce chaleur se diffusant tranquillement au travers de la pièce. Ginny l'observait, hypnotisée par les gestes chaleureux et maternelle qu'elle avait envers son amie. Devant elle se trouvait Narcissa Malfoy, cette femme qui était censée être hautaine, froide et surtout dans le camp adverse. Sa prestance se faisait sentir, elle dégageait le pouvoir, l'autorité, mais aussi une douceur particulière qui ne devait pas être donné à tous de constater. Sentant le regard pesant de la jeune femme peser sur elle, la dame prit place sur le canapé de la chambre et l'invita à la rejoindre. La rouquine, mal à l'aise de s'être fait prendre à l'espionner ainsi, s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils qui lui faisait face.

«Je tiens sincèrement à excuser le comportement odieux que j'ai pu avoir à l'encontre de qui que ce soit, ici», commença-t-elle. «J'espère que vous voudrez bien de ma présence auprès de vous…»

«Avant tout, il faudrait que nous puissions avoir confiance!»

«Je ferai tout ce que vous me demanderez. J'en ai assez de vivre dans la peur… en fait; ça n'est pas une vie! Il n'y a même plus d'école, personne n'ose sortir de chez soi! Même que c'est un miracle que je sois ici plutôt qu'encore enfermé au manoir!»

«Vous vous foutez de moi? Vous, enfermé dans sa propre maison!?», riait Ginny.

«Qui, croyez-vous, gouverne en ce moment? Et où, par Salazar, croyez-vous qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps?» Narcissa savait qu'elle devait laisser du temps au gens avant qu'il puisse avoir confiance en elle, mais elle en avait assez de se faire traiter comme une moins que rien. Sous le coup, Ginny ne su quoi répondre. «Pardonnez-moi… je me suis emportée…»

La femme laissa tomber son masque, allant même jusqu'à froncer les sourcils. Elle était épuisée, la guerre devait cesser, ça en était une nécessité. Pas seulement pour elle, mais pour l'avenir de tous. Voldemort ne comptait pas s'arrêter de sitôt; après l'Angleterre, il comptait étendre son règne à la France, à l'Irlande, la Russie… traversant les mers même, s'il vivait assez vieux. Quelle question… il vivrait assez vieux pour le voir! C'était Voldemort! Celui qui était revenu à la vie grâce à un incompétent… alors s'il la mettait entre les mains d'une personne plus que douée, elle n'osait imaginer le résultat.

«C'est vrai Ginny», dit Hermione qui n'avait rien manqué de la conversation, aussi basse fût-elle échangée. «Si elle n'avait pas été là, je serais probablement encore là-bas…»

Ce fût plus fort qu'elle, tous les efforts qu'elle faisait depuis qu'elle avait prit conscience de la situation la lâchèrent. Elle éclata en sanglots, aussitôt rejointe par son amie qui la serra dans ses bras. Elle la berça doucement, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, en lui flattant les cheveux. Doucement, épuisée par tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, elle demanda un moment de solitude histoire d'enfiler quelques vêtements. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand Hermione interpella la dame Malfoy, qui se retourna vers elle, surprise.

«Pourriez-vous m'attendre dans le corridor quelques instant, j'aimerais vous parler ensuite…»

La belle grande femme aux traits tirés lui sourit faiblement et sortit en refermant la porte. Hermione sortit de sous les couvertures et se remit sur pieds. Elle avançait sans vraiment voir, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, vers sa commode. Elle en ouvrit un tiroir et entreprit de s'habiller quand son regard s'accrocha à son reflet. Le miroir en pied qui lui renvoyait l'image d'elle-même à des lieux de qui elle était vraiment. Elle se détailla, reconnaissant son physique, mais sans reconnaître la personne qu'elle était. Hermione était brisée. Elle n'espérait seulement que Narcissa puisse l'aider. La jeune femme enfila des sous-vêtements, puis son pantalon en denim noir ainsi qu'un t-shirt gris vraiment trop grand. Bref, le look parfait pour la déprime qu'elle vivait. Un dernier coup d'œil à la fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas et elle se dirigea vers la porte pour y faire entrer la mère de Draco. Elle l'invita silencieusement et retourna à sa petite cuisine où elle y mit de l'eau à bouillir, un thé lui ferait le plus grand bien en ce moment. La grande femme blonde attendit patiemment les instructions, observant les faits et gestes de la brunette.

«Je me demandais…» commença Hermione, dos à Narcissa; «…s'il vous était déjà arrivé d'avoir à utiliser un sortilège d'amnésie…»

L'atmosphère du petit appartement changea si radicalement qu'Hermione se retourna pour voir la grande dame détendue. Narcissa s'était attendu à beaucoup de chose, mais pas à une question comme celle-là. Mais elle comprenait. Elle comprenait la décision qu'elle avait prise de ne plus vouloir se souvenir, de pouvoir aller de l'avant sans cet énorme boulet de négatif attaché à la cheville. Voyant la détresse de la jeune femme, elle s'approcha et retira la bouilloire du feu, qui criait depuis quelques secondes, et remplis les deux tasses qui attendaient sur le comptoir. Comme Hermione ne semblait pas bouger, elle posa une main sur son épaule et la dirigea vers la petite table. Elle déposa les tasses d'un coup de baguette sur celle-ci et prit place devant Hermione.

«J'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider…», dit Hermione après son moment de silence. «Je connais la théorie, mais je n'ai jamais pratiqué un tel sort et le faire sur moi-même dans l'état que je suis…»

«Ne t'en fait pas, dit-moi seulement qu'elle partie veux-tu effacer.»

L'espoir brilla à nouveau dans le regard terne de la combattante. N'ayant rien perdu de sa logique, elle convenue qu'elle devait au moins se souvenir qu'elle eût été possédée et que ça n'était pas sa faute si Harry avait été tué de sa main. Narcissa lui proposa alors un compromis, qu'elle allait plutôt modifier sa mémoire de sorte qu'elle ne se souvienne pas du viol, plutôt qu'ils arrivèrent au bon moment pour la sortir du pétrin. Courageusement, elle accepta. La dame Malfoy prit sa baguette et l'agita doucement près du visage d'Hermione, formulant d'un chuchotement l'incantation. Elle perçut le changement de ses traits, passant de soucieux à l'indifférence totale… voir même rêveuse. Ses yeux vides brillèrent, elle se détendait. Narcissa rangea sa baguette et empoigna sa tasse de thé qu'elle porta à sa bouche, attendant sagement que la personne devant elle reprenne ses esprits.

«Je t'avais bien dit qu'une tasse de thé te réchaufferait!», dit la dame.

Accusant les paroles, Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et les massa vigoureusement. Elle leva les yeux sur cette femme en qui elle avait mit toute sa confiance. Cette chance qu'elle avait eue quand elle avait trouvé une fissure à son double dans cette bibliothèque. La chance qu'elle avait eue qu'elle prévienne Draco plutôt que Voldemort. Et surtout la chance qu'elle ait eue qu'ils arrivent pile au moment où les mangemorts s'étaient jeté sur elle. Elle remercia cette femme de son plus beau sourire et portant sa tasse à ses lèvres et laissa le liquide chaud apaiser son corps après toute cette aventure.


End file.
